Le remède contre l'ennui commence par un T
by ShikaeshiYuukito
Summary: One-Shot. John, souhaitant passer une matinée au calme, a abordé l'ennui du détective de façon originale.


**Fanfiction sur _Sherlock BBC_ de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, basé sur l'univers et les personnages de Sir Conan Doyle. J'écris dans un but non-lucratif.**

**Bonsoir/Bonjour à vous. Dans mon précèdent One-Shot j'avais annoncé un début de Fiction complète, mais les idées viennent, de façon plus ou moins continue et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire celle-ci.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
**

Le remède contre l'ennui commence par un T.

« John. »

Un premier soupir.

« John. »

La voix se fit plus suppliante, plus plaintive. Elle n'eut pour réponse que le bruissement du journal dont on tournait les pages et un deuxième soupir.

« John ! »

Cette fois fut la bonne. Ni trop forte, ni trop désespérée, ni trop autoritaire. Alors seulement, les yeux du docteur Watson se posa sur le grand, le brillant, l'unique détective consultant du monde le dénommé Sherlock Holmes. Cette description n'était bien sûr valable en grande partie que dans l'esprit du détective lui-même, bien que son collègue était d'accord sur une partie des termes élogieux utilisés dans le portrait.

Grand. Oui, pour John il était facile de trouver quelqu'un grand mais ici il fallait voir au-delà du sens littéral. Sherlock Holmes était un grand homme, capable de beaucoup de choses.

Mais voilà, cela ne faisait pas tout.

Ce qui nous rapporte à 'unique'. Ah ça, il l'était. Personne ne souhaiterait avoir affaire à deux irresponsables, prétentieux, irrespectueux, capricieux, et la liste était encore longue, comme lui. On pouvait avoir une vague idée du résultat en assistant à un rendez-vous entre les frères Holmes, bien que Mycroft n'avait pas les mêmes 'qualités' que son petit frère. Moins d'irresponsabilité pour plus de pouvoir. Dangereux dans les deux cas.

Mais enfin ce qu'on ne disait pas c'était que le plus compétent des enquêteurs se comportait comme un enfant bien plus souvent que l'on ne pourrait le croire. Comme à l'heure actuelle, où l'ennui le rongeait et le rendait plus pénible encore qu'à l'accoutumer. John était certes habitué au comportement de son colocataire et ses frasques ne l'étonnaient plus outre mesure. Il était un homme patient. Mais tout de même, un petit-déjeuner en paix, était-ce trop demander ?

Apparemment oui puisque que le plus jeune, en pyjama et robe de chambre sur son canapé, ne cessait de l'appeler de sa voix profonde et peinée.

« John. Je m'ennuie.

-Je suis au courant Sherlock. Tu me l'as dit chaque jour, chaque heure depuis la dernière enquête, fit-il remarquer avec lassitude et en tournant une page d'une main, l'autre tenant sa tasse fumante. Peut-être devrais-tu faire autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau, pourquoi pas du tricot ?

-Je ne suis pas une petite vieille que l'on mettrait à l'hospice ! Je sens les ramifications de mes synapses se rétracter les unes après les autres. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour stimuler les cellules de mon cerveau. Si à la rigueur tu me laissais fumer dans l'appartement..., rétorqua l'adepte à la nicotine.

-Sherlock. Nous en avons déjà discuter. PAS de cigarettes. Les patchs sont tolérés. N'espères pas avoir plus.

-Mais John... »

Encore cette voix. Celle de l'enfant triste faisant un caprice et cherchant à faire craquer les parents pour avoir le paquet de bonbons tant convoité. Quel cauchemar il avait dû être pour ses parents à l'époque. Toujours surveillé par le grand frère, réparant les erreurs derrière son dos.

John n'avait que faire des gens lui annonçant la dangerosité du psychopathe Holmes, capable à tout instant de basculer du côté des meurtriers. Pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus humain qu'un gamin et c'était ce vers quoi le détective consultant tendait le plus en période creuse.

Il repensa à sa tentative d'apprendre le loisir au détective et à son essai de faire un jeu de société avec lui. Le Cluedo lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le coup. Un jeu se rapprochant en quelque sorte de ce que le brun faisait, si possible, tous les jours. Une chasse aux meurtriers. Mais voilà, Sherlock étant qui il était, la partie avait tourné au surréaliste, la victime devenue coupable et bien évidemment le manuel ne prenait absolument pas en compte ce facteur. Peut-être existait-il une version du Cluedo pour sociopathe de haut niveau résolvant des crimes pour le compte de Scotland Yard ? On pouvait toujours rêver...

Watson avait donc cet épineux problème : comment occuper un enfant hyperactif de trente-cinq ans, sans mettre en danger la vie de qui que ce soit y compris la leur ?

Il repensa à tout ce que faisaient les gens lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient... les balades, les mots-croisés, les sorties entre amis, un bon film, du sport, une pratique artistique... des jeux...

Apparemment Holmes n'était pas d'humeur à faire glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de son violon ce jour-là. Dommage. Le sport. A part une démonstration de self-défense... Les tentatives de le mettre devant une télé n'étaient pas une de ses meilleures expériences non plus. Et le jeu... plus de jeux à plusieurs... mais dans ce cas quel genre de jeu ? Quelque chose dont les règles étaient simples et non modifiables. De l'addictif sans effets secondaires physiques notoires. Les parents se plaignaient à la clinique de la nouvelle dépendance chez les jeunes.

Du jeu vidéo. Pas n'importe quoi pour Sherlock, les choses pourraient vite mal tourner. Il lui fallait du classique. Un jeu qui réveillera son esprit de compétition sans pour autant lui mettre des idées stupides dans la tête. De la réflexion, de la rapidité, une envie de se dépasser... La réponse sembla surgir de sa mémoire.

Tetris.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine mais il lui fallait ce jeu mondialement connu, décliné sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables. Très bien. La mission consistait maintenant à attirer la curiosité de l'apprenti chimiste et vite avant qu'il ne comprenne. Lui faire faire quelque chose n'ayant pas de rapport avec une enquête ou la science relevait de la prouesse. La flatterie pourrait bien fonctionner ou aider...

« Tu sais Sherlock... je reconnais tes capacités intellectuelles. Ainsi que ton amour du challenge et je pense avoir juste ce qu'il faut pour occuper ton si puissant cerveau. Laisse moi juste le temps de te retrouver ça. »

Sans laisser ne serait-ce que le temps au brun de se retourner sur son canapé pour répondre sarcastiquement à la proposition John quitta le salon pour aller à l'étage. Poussant la porte de sa chambre il fouilla dans les derniers cartons non défaits. Ceux-là dataient d'avant son départ à l'armée et renfermaient bon nombre de souvenirs. Photos, diplômes, gant de base-ball, ou encore maillot aux couleurs de son université... Il n'avait pas eu le courage de toucher à ces reliques bien qu'il les ait récupéré chez ses parents. Sentimentalisme dirait le grand Holmes. Un attachement qui pourrait bien le sauver sur ce coup-ci si il mettait la main sur cette vieille console. Au bout du deuxième déballage il trouva la boite en question. Dedans se trouvait une vieille Gameboy des années 90. L'intention de son oncle lui avait semblé assez peu judicieuse à l'époque. Offrir la dernière nouveauté en matière de jeux électroniques à un homme dans la vingtaine n'était peut-être pas très réfléchit. Malgré tout, il avait gardé la petite machine en état tout ce temps et maintenant elle pourrait avec un peu de chance lui assurer paix et calme dans son appartement.

Un petit dépoussiérage et une recherche de piles plus tard, il inséra le jeu à l'arrière. L'écran titre de la Gameboy de Nintendo se succéda au profit de l'intitulé 'Tetris'. God Yes ! Redescendant rapidement les marches il tendit le jeu à son ami qui n'avait pas quitté sa place bien creusée entre les coussins.

« Je te fais confiance pour savoir l'utiliser vu ta dextérité à taper sur un téléphone, moins d'une dizaine de touches ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

-Ennuyeux. John pourquoi me donner cette... cette chose ?, demanda le sociopathe en fronçant le front et reniflant de dédain.

-Cette chose Sherlock t'obligera à utiliser une partie de ton intellect. Je n'espère pas que cela t'occupe au-delà de deux heures mais j'aurais tout de même un peu de repos pendant ta phase 'je fais tourner chèvre tous le monde' . Alors fais un effort et prends cette fichue Gameboy, que je ne l'aie pas sortit pour rien. »

Dans un geste lent et mêlé de soupirs le plus jeune attrapa l'objet et se mit sur le dos. Il étudia la curiosité sous tous les angles.

« Modèle ancien. 1995. Acheté d'époque mais peu utilisé. Un cadeau sûrement mais pas de tes parents. De la famille. Proche. Toujours en état de marche, le voyant s'allume en mettant le bouton sur ON, donc gardé à l'abri. Souvenir oublié dans un coin qu'un oncle t'a offert en dépit de ton âge avancé. Pas grand-chose à tirer de ta bricole John, termina-t-il.

-Non, non bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas l'utilisation principale. Laisse moi te montrer. »

Il intima de quelques gestes des mains à son colocataire de faire une place sur le canapé. Chose qu'il fit en partie en laissant John s'asseoir pour ensuite se remettre presque aussitôt, la tête reposée sur le blond, lequel accueillit ce comportement par un regard levé au ciel. La notion de distance et de proximité semblait n'être applicable que pour les autres du point de vue du détective. Il lui semblait normal d'empiéter sur l'espace des personnes l'entourant, intimant même l'ordre au docteur de récupérer son portable dans sa veste plusieurs fois alors même qu'il détestait les contacts humains. Parfois la logique de l'un dépassait l'entendement de l'autre.

Lui reprenant le jouet des mains il l'alluma en basculant le bouton puis commença ses explications, pas à pas, sachant qu'il avait piqué la curiosité du brun.

« Ce jeu s'appelle Tetris et a été inventé par un russe si je me souviens bien. Je sais, tu n'es pas bête tu as déjà lu le nom sur l'écran. Arrêtes de faire cette tête s'il te plaît. Le but est d'aligner des pièces de différentes formes toutes de quatre cubes en lignes horizontales pour faire disparaître les pièces. Le défilement des dites pièces est de plus en plus rapide à mesure que tu gagnes des points. C'est simple, rapide et tu ne devrais pas pouvoir t'en prendre aux règles cette fois, acheva-t-il en jetant un œil sur le manuel du Cluedo accroché violemment par un couteau au mur au dessus de la cheminée.

-Cela m'a l'air... fascinant, fit-il sarcastiquement, son visage déchiffrable quant à sa réelle opinion. Cependant si tu penses que je vais me satisfaire de cela longtemps...

-Non je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer une affaire à tes yeux, je te l'ai dit que ce ne serait qu'éphémère. Juste, prends ça et laisses moi quelques heures de répit. »

Alors il tendit la machine au musicien toujours allongé et commença à vouloir se lever. L'autre ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment, démarrant le jeu. Le médecin expira bruyamment l'air de ses poumons, prit un coussin à sa gauche, souleva la tête posée sur lui et plaça le substitut sous la masse de boucles brunes pour enfin se retirer du canapé. Il reprit sa tasse posée au pieds de son fauteuil, la vida dans l'évier, en prépara une autre puis se rassit avec son journal et sirota son breuvage.

Un calme uniquement ponctué de mouvements saccadés exercés par les longs doigts habilles sur les touches s'installa.

_A l'heure où j'écris cela fait quatre jours depuis la dernière enquête._

_Deux jours pénibles suivis de deux jours profondément inquiétants. Sherlock s'ennuyant passablement et ne me laissant aucune pause est en ce moment en train de faire descendre des petits carrés pixelisés et tente de battre ses records sur un jouet pour adolescent. Il est totalement absorbé depuis bientôt 48h, je le soupçonne de ne pas dormir encore une fois d'ailleurs. Et si il n'avait pas sa fierté et un peu de respect pour les bonnes manières, je ne sais pas si il s'arrêterait ne serait-ce que pour se laver._

_Heureusement nous n'en sommes pas encore à cet extrême. _

_A trois reprises j'ai été sommé d'aller acheter des piles, les vieilles consoles consomment tellement, et les paquets de réserve trônent fièrement à côté du canapé, camp de base de Sherlock._

_Lorsque l'exaspération et la frustration sont trop fortes je dois le calmer, en douceur de préférence, évitons que la relique ayant vécue plus de dix ans dans une boîte ne finisse sa vie contre le mur spécial impacts de balles du salon. J'ai opté pour une méthode 'tactile'._

_Je commence à regretter mon idée, qui me paraissait au départ plutôt bonne. Je ne pensait pas pouvoir faire pire après l'initiation aux jeux de société ou à la télé-poubelle. Pour les jeux j'aurais du savoir rien qu'au nom que..._

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter d'étaler sur ton blog tout ce qui se passe dans cet appartement ? Ou au moins les parties qui me concernent... ce qui amoindrirait grandement la quantité d'articles... »

La voix s'éleva des cuisses de John sur lesquels reposait le plus jeune. Le blogueur, une main dans les mèches souples, massait distraitement le cuir chevelu et de son autre main tapait sur l'ordinateur posé en équilibre sur l'accoudoir. Le bruit du clavier s'arrêta à la demande et le blond tourna la tête pour répondre.

« Je ne posterais pas ça. Il m'arrive de n'écrire que pour moi tu sais.

-Pour toi et toutes les personnes ayant accès à ton disque dur..., souligna l'autre avec un sourire.

-Sherlock... tu continues à..., commença-t-il puis voyant sans avenir il se contenta d'ajouter un soupir. Bien sûr que rien n'était secret sur son ordinateur, si il craquait son code d'ouverture le reste ne devait pas poser plus de problèmes.

_J'en viens à vouloir que les criminels reprennent du service, laissent Scotland Yard désemparé et que Sherlock reprenne enfin les affaires._

« Au fait John, ta main dans mes cheveux n'a plus d'excuses pour être à cette place depuis bientôt une heure. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le noterais pas dans mon blog, moi. Tu peux continuer la pression cérébrale. C'est relativement... plaisant. »

La main se crispa un instant, semblant hésiter, puis reprit bien vite, et un sourire se forma sur le visage des deux colocataires, complices dans leur 'méfait'.

**Je peux maintenant dire : merci Nintendo ! (Je désirais garder le suspens.)**

**Voilà pardon pour le déballage sur le jeux vidéo, c'était une idée spontanée et qui me viens de mon besoin de sortir mon portable pour faire un Tetris dès que je m'ennuie. **

**Je vous souhaite d'avoir passé un bon moment avec cette petite histoire. Merci lecteurs et merci à ceux et celles qui me laisseront leurs avis !**


End file.
